


Caught ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry przyłapuje Liama na oglądaniu niegrzecznych filmów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "Caught" autorstwa http://amlour.tumblr.com/

          Harry wszedł do domu na palcach, nawet nie ośmielając się włączyć światła, gdy rzucił klucze na stoliczek obok drzwi i cicho zamknął je za sobą. On i reszta chłopców byli u Nicka Grimshawa na jednej z jego niesławnych imprez, ale jakąś godzinę po świętowaniu Liam poszedł do domu, skarżąc się na ból głowy.  
           Kędzierzawy chłopak zakradł się po schodach, aby nie przeszkadzać Liamowi, jeśli ten spał. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, nieco zaskoczony słabym, niebieskawo-białym światłem wydobywającym się z pod drzwi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Liam używał telewizora lub komputera, ale na pewno, jeśli Liama bolała głowa, nie byłby zdolny do patrzenia na coś tak jasnego, jak ekran.  
           Harry delikatnie przekręcił klamkę i powoli wsunął głowę. Domyślił się, że może Liam nie mógł spać i chciał mu zaoferować trochę paracetamolu lub ciepłego mleka.  
 - Liam? Mogę… och, cholera! – Harry zatrzymał się nagle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył, co dzieje się w pokoju Liama.  
           Liam siedział na łóżku z pudełkiem chusteczek obok i buteleczką taniego balsamu. Jego komputer był otwarty, miękkie pomruki i jęki wydobywały się z głośników i Harry’emu nie zajęło długo by odgadnąć, że Liam oglądał porno. Jego dżinsy były ściągnięte, ręka wciąż obejmowała erekcję, gdy Liam zamrugał, zszokowany, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało.  
           Liam szybko rzucił laptopa z dala od siebie, przyciągając koc do swojego ciała, ale było za późno.  
 - Harry! C… co robisz w domu? – Liam wyjąkał, z oczami wielkimi jak spodki.  
           Harry powoli wszedł do pokoju, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim.  
 - Wróciłem wcześniej, by sprawdzić co u ciebie, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko dobrze – powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmieszku, który wtargnął na jego usta.  
           Policzki Liama były teraz jasno-szkarłatne, jego błyszczące, brązowe oczy świeciły się ze wstydu.  
 - Och… um, tak. Czuję się teraz dużo lepiej, dzięki.  
 - Nie ma się czego wstydzić – mruknął Harry, podchodząc i siadając na brzegu łóżka. Czuł całą swoją długość robiącą się coraz twardszą przez wiedzę, co Liam robił, ale starał się to zignorować.  
 - Wiem – wymamrotał Liam, nie brzmiąc tak, jakby w to wierzył.  
 - W każdym razie, co oglądałeś? – zapytał Harry, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić, że chłopak rzeczywiście oglądał porno. Może to była tylko entuzjastyczna scena pocałunku. Albo para trzymająca się za ręce, pomyślał z uśmiechem, ale powstrzymał ochotę powiedzenia tego na głos.  
 - Erm… gejowskie porno – przyznał Liam.  
           Harry zamarł, nie mogąc zaprzeczyć podnieceniu, które go okryło.  
 - Kurczę… nie wiedziałem, że ty… – Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa i jego zdanie zostało przerwane.  
 - Nie wiem, myślę, że zawsze w jakiś sposób zastanawiałem się, jakby to było być z innym facetem. – Liam przyznał, a jego zęby w roztargnieniu przygryzły dolną wargę.  
           Harry patrzył, zafascynowany ciemnoczerwonym wzorem, który zostawiły jego zęby, gdy rozdarł różową skórę na wardze.  
 - Mogę ci pokazać – powiedział nagle.  
           Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział; to po prostu wymknęło się, ale tak szybko, jak te słowa spłynęły z jego ust, był zadowolony, że to powiedział. Zaczynał teraz coraz bardziej rosnąć, jego długość była boleśnie ograniczona przez dżinsy.  
           Liam zamarł, jego oczy wpatrywały się w Harry’ego w poszukiwaniu znaku, że to żart, ale żadnego nie dostrzegł. Wiedział, że Harry nie był hetero – nie był pewien, czy był całkowicie gejem, ale zawsze był bardziej zainteresowany mężczyznami niż kobietami – i Liam miał ochotę na chłopca z kręconymi włosami już od dłuższego czasu, jeśli ma być szczery. Pomysł, który zaoferował Harry przerósł go i czuł mieszankę strachu i podniecenia, osiadającą się w jego brzuchu.  
 - Nikt nie musi wiedzieć – wyszeptał Harry, jego ręka delikatnie spoczęła na kolanie Liama, zanim przesunęła się na udo.  
           Zatrzymał się tuż przy biodrach i Liam mógł poczuć, jak Harry zataczał taneczne kręgi na kołdrze, niebezpiecznie blisko jego źle skrywanej erekcji. Warga Liama drżała, jego mięśnie były napięte.  
 - Myślę, że… mały eksperyment nie zaszkodzi. – W końcu powiedział, jego usta były suche, a dłonie spocone.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając się i wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na policzku Liama. Czuł kłujący zarost pod swoimi gładkimi ustami, kuszący zapach Liama omamił jego mózg. Liam przekręcił lekko głowę, umieszczając niepewnie swoje usta na wargach Harry’ego, a ten nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Każdy jego ruch był taki obliczony, taki ostrożny, taki nieśmiały. Tak, jakby się bał, że Harry zamierza wstać i nakrzyczeć na niego, jeżeli popełni jeden zły ruch.  
           Harry pogłębił pocałunek, napierając na Liama, dopóki starszy chłopak w końcu nie pojął aluzji i odpowiedział. Wyciągnął trzęsącą się dłoń i zacisnął ją w miękkich, czekoladowych włosach Harry’ego, z roztargnieniem wsuwając palce między jego loki w sposób, w który Harry lubił. Chłopak wydał z siebie cichy jęk, niemal jak mruczenie, pod ustami Liama.  
           Liam wydawał się być tym zachęcony, przesunął dłonią w dół klatki Harry’ego, swoją dłonią naciskając na jedwabistą tkaninę zakrywającą twarde mięśnie. Harry odpowiedział, przesuwając dolną wargę Liama między swoje zęby, nagryzając ją i przesuwając po niej językiem, aby następnie to powtórzyć. Kochał sposób, w jaki jego delikatne usta tak łatwo się poddawały pod jego zębami, sposób, w jaki czuł gładką skórę pod szorstkim językiem, śliską od wilgoci. To wszystko go pochłonęło.  
           Odważył się poprowadzić jedną dłoń do jego dżinsów, jego palce były niezdarne, gdy próbował odpiąć pasek i guzik jedną ręką, ale Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wydawał się być zupełnie szczęśliwy, kiedy Harry kontynuował pracę zębami na jego wardze, ale Harry nagle wślizgnął się językiem do jego ust, korzystając z tego, że lekko rozchylił wargi.  
           Nie trwało długo, zanim Harry zdołał wydostać się z dżinsów, zostając w samych bokserkach, samemu śmiało wślizgując rękę pod kołdrę, wciąż gładząc Liama po pasie. Czuł, jak starszy chłopak zamarza, jego mięśnie spięły się nerwowo, ale Harry przejechał językiem po języku Liama, zdobywając cichy jęk i wydawało się, że chłopak ponownie się zrelaksował.  
           Harry był zaskoczony tym, że długość Liama wciąż była śliska od balsamu i była taka ciepła. Delikatnie zakręcił kciukiem po czubku jego główki, zanim zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, a Liam jęknął cicho; jego język zatrzymał się na chwilę. Harry przesunął ręką po penisie Liama, jego palec przesunął się wzdłuż grubej żyły na jego spodzie, zanim skręcił lekko nadgarstek. Pracował w rytmie: góra, skręcenie, dół, skręcenie, powtórz. Zmieniał prędkość i nacisk, ciesząc się sposobem, w jaki Liam jęczał i wił się pod nim, a jego biodra unosiły się w stronę jego ręki. Czuł, że krocze w jego bokserkach robi się wilgotne od preejakulantu, który zebrał się na główce i ocierał się teraz o nieprzyjemnie ograniczającą tkaninę. Przerwał pocałunek, patrząc głęboko w oczy Liama, żeby sprawdzić czy chłopak był gotowy na wszystko, aby iść dalej.  
           Otwarte oczy Liama wpatrywały się w Harry’ego z niewinnym, ale ufnym spojrzeniem. Czuł, jak penis Harry’ego wbija mu się w nogę i wiedział, czego Harry chce, ale był zbyt delikatny, by o to zapytać.  
 - Nie… Nie mam lubrykantu – wyznał.  
 - Zanim przyszedłem  używałeś idealnego substytutu – zauważył Harry, podnosząc butelkę balsamu wciąż leżącą na materacu obok nich.  
           Liam przygryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, sprawiając, że Harry chciał jęczeć. Był tak uroczy, z czego czasami sobie nie zdawał sprawy.  
           Harry wylał balsam na ręce, krzywiąc się na zbyt silny, kwiatowy zapach, ale zignorował go, gdy poczuł zimny krem między palcami. Sięgnął w dół, ściągając swoje bokserki i uwalniając penisa. Pogładził go kilka razy, pokrywając jego długość ogrzanym balsamem, a jego druga ręka powoli pieściła wejście Liama, rozprzestrzeniając balsam przy jego mięśniach. Zastanawiał się nad włożeniem kilku palców, by pomóc Liamowi przygotować się do tego uczucia, ale ze sposobu, w jaki Liam podskoczył na przeciw jego palcom, mógł powiedzieć, że nie chciał czekać – a Harry nie był specjalnie cierpliwy.  
           Powoli opadł, między rozszerzonymi nogami Liama, unosząc się nad długością starszego chłopaka, pochylając się, gdy przycisnął czubek penisa do wejścia Liama i jednym, płynnym ruchem wślizgnął się do jego wnętrza, mijając pierwszy pierścień mięśni.  
           Liam pisnął i zmarszczył czoło, jego brwi ściągnęły się w bolesnym wyrazie. Jego warga ponownie zniknęła między zębami i Harry pochylił się, wyciskając pocałunki na całej twarzy chłopca, jakby mógł w jakiś sposób scałować jego ból.  
 - Weź to powoli, kochanie – mruknął między pocałunkami.  
           Uchwyt Liama wokół penisa Harry’ego był niesamowicie mocny – niemal graniczący z bolesnym, jeśli ma być szczery, ale im dłużej zostawał w środku, tym bardziej ból zamieniał się w przyjemność.  
           Liam przez kilka chwil cicho skomlał i był wyraźnie zbolały, zanim w końcu niechętnie skinął głową.  
 - Myślę, że… Myślę, jest w porządku – wyszeptał.  
           Harry powoli pchnął głębiej, jego ruch był płynny. Liam wydał cichy syk, ale nie było tak źle, jak się tego spodziewał – Harry sunął wystarczająco gładko i Liam szybko uświadomił sobie, jak ważny jest lubrykant, w porównaniu do jego poprzednich doświadczeń. Harry dotarł do końca, jego biodra były dociśnięte do pośladków Liama i zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanim powoli zaczął się wycofywać, aż tylko główka jego penisa była w środku Liama.  
           Czuł się dziwnie, gdy Harry z niego wyszedł; poczuł się niemal pusty. Nie podobało mu się to i pragnął chwili, kiedy Harry wsunie się w niego z powrotem, głębiej i wypełni go ponownie. W oczekiwaniu nie mógł powstrzymać się od wicia dalej na łóżku, starając się wciągnąć jak najwięcej długości Harry’ego w siebie i Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Wziął to jako znak, że z Liamem wszystko w porządku i zaczął w niego wchodzić jeszcze raz, tym razem szybciej. Liam jęknął miękko, a wibracje te przeszły echem przez jego ciało do napiętych mięśni dookoła penisa Harry’ego, zdobywając także od niego cichy jęk.  
           Z każdym pchnięciem Liam był coraz bardziej chętny, a Harry robił się szybszy i mocniejszy w jego rytmie. Ciemne powietrze w sypialni było ciężkie od zapachu seksu, pięknych dźwięków orkiestry stworzonej z jęków i pisków, ocierania się spoconej skóry. Harry czuł, że zbliża się do końca, ale był zdesperowany by wytrzymać, dopóki Liam także nie dojdzie. Próbował zmienić kąt w ślepej próbie znalezienia splotu Liama, ale wydawało się to bezcelowe. Próbował podnieść się w górę, starając się uzyskać lepszy kąt, ale jego ręka wciąż była pokryta balsamem, gdy próbował chwycić się zagłówka i opadł do przód. Jakoś udało mu się złapać równowagę, zanim zderzył się z Liamem, ale jego biodra dość zaciekle wyszły na przeciw Liamowi.  
 - Przepraszam, Li – powiedział, ale jego słowa były przerwane przez głośny – i Harry miał na myśli głośny – jęk ze strony Liama.  
 - Zrób… zrób to jeszcze raz – błagał Liam, przechylając głowę, kiedy wygiął plecy, unosząc się w stronę Harry’ego.  
           Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, starając się pojąć słowa Liama, zanim w końcu zrozumiał jego polecenie. Ponownie się wycofał, pozostawiając tylko czubek siebie w wnętrzu Liama, zanim uderzył głęboko, odtwarzając kąt, ale tym razem uderzając mocniej.  
           Liam wydawał się dostać skurczu z przyjemności, jego kończyny na ślepo szukały wokół siebie czegoś, czego mógłby się trzymać. Harry nie dał mu takiej możliwości, raz jeszcze się w niego wbijając i ogarnął go orgazm. Zaczęło się jako elektryczne mrowienie przebiegające przez palce, wspinające się na łydki i torujące sobie drogę w kierunku brzucha. Pochylił się, biorąc wargę Liama między zęby i kontynuował dzikie pchnięcia, a Liam nie mógł zrobić nic, poza jęczeniem z przyjemności. Starszy chłopak zrobił się sztywny pod Harrym, zanim głośny jęk przedarł się przez jego gardło i Harry poczuł ciepłą spermę na swoim brzuchu, kiedy Liam stał się słaby pod nim. Harry w końcu pozwolił sobie dojść, ostatecznie wchodząc w Liama, zanim jego orgazm dosięgnął go falami.  
           Nie mógł już dłużej utrzymać się i upadł obok Liama, a jego penis nadal pozostał w wnętrzu chłopaka, kiedy obaj łapali powietrze. Liam nieśmiało przytulił się do piersi Harry’ego.  
 - Dziękuję – mruknął cicho, opierając głowę w zgięciu szyi Harry’ego.  
           Młodszy chłopak nie mógł znaleźć słów; wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to owinąć ramiona wokół Liama i wycisnął lekki pocałunek na jego głowie. Był tak szczęśliwy, że wrócił do domu wcześniej tego wieczora.


End file.
